utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Valshe
180px-Valshe afflictfragment.png Ten Valshe bokurano16bitwarz.png |Obraz = 210px-Valshehakuseki.jpg |Podpis obrazu = |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = バルシェ (Barushe, znana też jako バルバル; Baru-baru) |Tytuł2 = Prawdziwe imię |Zawartość2 = Nieznane |Tytuł4 = Płeć |Zawartość4 = Kobieta |Tytuł5 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość5 = 15.09. |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Nieaktywna jako utaite, aktywna jako profesjonalna piosenkarka |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2009-2010 |Tytuł8 = Strony na NND |Zawartość8 = Strona użytkownika MyList (usunięte) Community}} Valshe to znana utaite, która była znana jako "ryouseirui", posiada niski zakres i charakterystyczny, chrypliwy głos. Ona i utaite-producent Tourai dużo współpracowali przy wielu projektach, a także na hosting trafiły różne filmiki "Live" razem z nim; okazjonalnie jej piosenki tworzył kompozytor Doriko. Jest znana z tego, że razem z ilustratorem Hakuseki są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, natomiast on ilustruje dla Valshe jej albumy, łącznie z filmikami utattemita. Valshe jest "zawiązana" z Kagamine Len'em przez ich wygląd: niebieskie oczy, blond włosy, ale bez grzywki z przodu i kucyka z tyłu. Lista scoverowanych piosenek -Evangelion ver.- (2009.01.25) (Zdjęte z NND) # "PSI-missing-" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2009.02.07) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.14) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Ikerenka" (Cool Len's Love Song) (2009.02.22) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Shiro-kuro Byoutou" (Monochrome Ward) (2009.02.23) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.28) # "Synchronicity ~Meguru sekai no Requiem~ "Kimi wo sagasu sora" (Synchronicity ~Requiem Around the World~ "The Sky Where I Look for You") (2009.03.08) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice)　(2009.03.21) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.03.23) (Zdjęte z NND) # " From Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.04.09) # "Leninstall" (Parodia Uninstall) (2009.04.10) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (Words I Want To Try Saying For Some Reason) (2009.04.18) # "magnet" feat. Valshe i Kuripurin (2009.05.07) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Valshe i Yakuto (2009.06.02) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (Even Chance Meetings Are the Result of Karma) (2009.06.13) # "soundless voice" (2009.06.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Dasoku, Valshe, i clear (2009.06.18) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin i Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2009.07.29) # "Yumezakura" (Cherry Blossom of Dream) feat. Kakichoco i Valshe (2009.08.29) # "Soil" (2009.10.02) # "Maserenka" (Mature Len's Love Song) (2009.10.04) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Valshe i Hitori (2009.10.27) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" ("Real people" I'm Gonna Blow Them All!) (2009.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (Galaxy Boy) (2009.11.09) # "1925" (2009.11.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (In the End of Solitude) (2009.11.30) # "Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou" (Our 16-Bit Wars) feat. Ten i Valshe (2009.12.05) # "Smiling" -Smiling|Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Luka Miki★Romantic Fever" (a mix of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" i "Miki Miki★Romantic Night") znane jako "Varu Varu★Night Fever" (2009.12.30) # "Symmetric target" (2010.01.26) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.02) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Grave-sending Song) (2010.02.07) # "Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu dake" (There's Only One Who's Truly Important) feat. Valshe, -noir-, i Creamzone (Ta piosenka jest dedykacją dla Hakuseki, ilustratora) (2010.02.22) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.14) # "Hikari-zakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.17) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.29) # "Passionate squall" feat. Valshe, Nim, i Test (2010.05.08) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.07.04) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) (2010.09.07) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.23) # "Kishidou" (Chivalry) ~Anime PV~ (2010.12.26) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.29)}} Nie wiadomo kiedy dodane Dyskografia thumb|leftstoryteller # "NEVER LAND" # "Myself" # "Kousoku" # "graffias" # "Yours" # "doubt" # "nameless story" # "epilogue -graffias-" # "SPICE! bonus" thumb|leftREVOLT e.p. # "REVOLT" # "Collar" # "Paradise Cage" # "Haru no Hate" # "-Instrumental- REVOLT" # "-Instrumental- Collar" # "-Instrumental- Paradise Cage" # "-Instrumental- Haru no Hate" thumb|leftJESTER # "jester" # "Vessel" # "Dead in the World" # "Another Sky" # "-Instrumental- jester" # "-Instrumental- Vessel" # "-Instrumental- Dead in the World" # "-Instrumental- Another Sky" thumb|leftPLAY THE JOKER # "Opening" # "TIGHTROPE" # "jester" # "Collar -Hard Play Mix-" # "Kimi ga Tame" # "Vessel" # "moon -reveal-" # "REVOLT" # "clematis" # "vulgar gem" # "Deserve" # "PLAY THE JOKER" # "moon -sequel-" # "(Bonus) shout of JOY" thumb|leftAFFLICT/Fragment # "AFFLICT" # "Fragment" # "Ao no Natsu Ame" # "AFFLICT -Instrumental-" # "Fragment -Instrumental-" # "Ao no Natsu Ame -Instrumental-" Galeria Valshe.jpg|Valshe w prawdziwym życiu. Ten Valshe bokurano16bitwarz.png|Valshe (po lewej) i Ten (po prawej) w coverze "Bokura no 16bit warz" Ciekawostki *Valshe jest zaskakująco dobra w grze othello. *Jej grupa krwi to B. *Twierdzi, że ma fetysz głosu. *Jej ulubione kolory to czarny, biały, złoty, fioletowy, czerwony i srebrny. *Wbrew popularnej opinii, jej nick nie wziął się od nazwy jej pierwszego albumu, Valuable Sheaves. (To nawet prawdopodobne, ponieważ album został wydany rok po jej debiucie jako utaite) * Jej piosenka Butterfly Core została wykorzystana jako jeden z openingów anime Detektyw Conan, z kolei Kimi e no Uso została wykorzystana jako jeden z endingów tego anime. Linki *Blog *Twitter *Oficjalna strona Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Nieaktywni utaite